This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Understanding the mechanisms by which proteins and organelles are transported to their final destination has been fervently pursued for more than 40 years. Recently, several large protein complexes such as the exocyst and the HOPS complex have been found to play critical roles in the regulation of different stages of membrane transport. Using C. elegans as a model system, we are interested in exploring how other protein-protein interactions may influence additional components of membrane trafficking machinery. Roles for proteins identified using this approach can quickly be further explored using RNA interference, which has been shown to work exceptionally well in C. elegans